


ironic.

by FlowerSINpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, everyone's ooc hehe, i only know how to write sad stuff srry, just putting it out there lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSINpai/pseuds/FlowerSINpai
Summary: The flowers in her lungs grew and grew, they were beautiful yet punishing. With each passing day, her love grows stronger and stronger. From one petal to multiple, to a fully bloomed flower. It hurts so much. It's agonizing, suffocating.But forgetting is more painful, and she doesn't want to forget.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. prologue

"It's Hanahaki Disease, isn't it?"

Trembling lips murmured as diamond-like tears crawled down her cheeks. There was a bitter smile painted on her face as her eyes reflected nothing but raw emotion. Cold hands clutched at her chest, trying to swallow the blood and those goddamned petals that threatened to spill from her mouth.

It hurts so much.

Sitting right across the female was the doctor who had a solemn look on her face. With her pristine white lab gown, her hands clutching a brown folder that holds the results of all the tests that her patient went through.

"You're currently in the second stage of the disease." Which meant flower buds, stem growth, even more coughing and choking. The medical practitioner glanced at the papers once again, before looking back at the other. "But you still have a very high chance of surviving."

According to research and statistics, only one out of ten people gets the disease. Not everyone who experiences unrequited love gets the disease. Not everyone dies from it either. The mortality rate is somewhere ranging from 30-55%, with patients choosing surgery, finding mutual love with someone else, or if they're really lucky; the person they love falls for them as well. Hanahaki is considerably rare, it's as if the universe specifically choose you to have it.

There was a pregnant pause after that. The client shifted in her seat, hand moving away from her chest but only to grip on the strap of her bag. She knew that they were bound to talk about it one way or another. It's the doctor's responsibility after all. To discuss all the possible outcomes that would happen to her and this...illness.

"The decision is all yours. I'm just trying to help you." The doctor spoke her name, and it reminded her of the man who caused all this. The man whom she loved with all her heart and soul. The man causing her death.

She thought about how his smile brightened the room. His contagious laughter. His eyes that sparkled with so much passion whenever he's talking about that dumb sport. His calloused hands that would reach out for hers every time she felt scared.

The universe is cruel, that's what she thought to herself. Love isn't supposed to be painful. Love isn't supposed to kill someone. It's not right.

The flowers in her lungs grew and grew, they were beautiful yet punishing. With each passing day, her love grows stronger and stronger. From one petal to multiple, to a fully bloomed flower. It hurts so much. It's agonizing, suffocating.

But forgetting is more painful, and she doesn't want to forget.

Patients who choose to undergo the surgery experience side effects even after they got rid of the flowers. People insensitively joked about it being akin to Russian roulette, you never know what you're getting. Some lose their memories, only to have a relapse after being in the presence of the person they were in love with. On the other hand, certain patients would completely lose the ability to show emotions. They succumb to a life as an empty shell of the person they used to be. If you're really lucky, you'd live a normal life without any pain--free from the flowering curse of love.

She doesn't want that. She can't let anyone take away her feelings, her memories. She'd rather die suffering because of her love for him.

Love can be cruel, painful, and unfair. She's well aware of the fact that he'll never look at her the same way. She knows that even her own life wouldn't be enough to make him return her feelings. Yet she loves him nonetheless. Love makes a person do selfish things, they say.

Then, she'd be selfish until her last breath. That's how much she loves him.

Raising her head up, she looked at the doctor in the eye and wiped away her tears. "Thank you," she spoke softly. "Don't worry, I'm well-aware of what could happen in the near future." A reassuring smile appeared on her face.

"I will not be taking the surgery."

The doctor could simply nod and flash her a kind smile. "I understand, but I will still try to help you." She handed the other female a piece of paper. "The branches actually grow rapidly and may scratch your throat. When they do, there's a chance that your pharynx will get an abrasion, and can be prone to infection. That's why I want you to come back weekly so I can check on them and prescribe you with antibiotics."

"You may not be taking the surgery but I still want to help you ease the pain." And by that she meant both physical and emotional pain.

"Thank you, doctor. For everything." The female's eyes brimmed with tears once again. They both stood up and the doctor guided her out of the office.

As they stood by the door, the patient looked back and smiled. "Tell me, doctor. You have a special someone as well, don't you?"

"How does it feel to love and to be loved back?"

"It's.." The doctor paused, not because she was at a loss for words. "Heavenly."

Satisfied with her answer, the patient walks away with a warm smile on her face and determination burning in her heart. Love is cruel, painful, and unfair. But she knows it's worth it. Loving him is enough. It doesn't matter if it's unrequited.

Everything will be okay. You'll be okay.

Except this girl wasn't you.

Who are you? 

You're the first person she came to when she started vomiting camellia petals. You're the person who accompanied her to the radiology room, the one who stood in front of the screen—looking at her x-ray results. Eyes glued onto the branches and flowers that grew in her lungs, now invading her chest cavity then climbing up to her throat and out of her mouth. 

You're the one who confirmed her suspicions, and told her about what can be done. The one who offered help in spite of her refusal to undergo treatment.

You're (Name) (Surname), a certified cardiothoracic surgeon.

And much like your patients, you too, have Hanahaki disease.

How ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i havent even finished my fic for wakatoshi but my brain's like haha heres a new plot >:D but I hoped you guys liked the prologue bc this is me putting my own twist on ur usual hanahaki au ;>
> 
> anw, i just wanna say that theres going to be lots of medical inaccuracies so pls forgive,,
> 
> thats all for now, and i know im terrible for leaving yall hanging at the prologue but i promise imma update this and my other fics when i get a day off from nursing school :p stay safe guysss, see yall later uwu


	2. araw-araw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> araw-araw (everyday).
> 
> a look into your life, and your first encounter with oikawa tooru

You were never the first priority.

That was something that you've come to accept for as long as you can remember. You'd think that being the youngest child amongst six would mean you'd get all the attention and favor of your parents, but that wasn't really the case. You had a big family with big personalities and perhaps that was why you seemed to blend in, sometimes even fade away, in the background. Your parents, you love them--you really do. However, for a couple who barely even spends time with their own children, they hold very high expectations. Then, your older siblings--at least the ones that haven't moved out yet, seemed to just brush off your existence.

It was in middle school when you realized that maybe you weren't as plain as you claim to be. You're not so bad, you think to yourself one day as you look at the list of honor students plastered on the chalkboard of your homeroom. You weren't particularly a genius like your sister and brothers but you had potential. Those are one of the few aspects that boosted your confidence during those years. You felt comfortable with yourself, even making a couple of friends along the way.

Your situation at home never really improved, but you felt less alone. And that was enough.

Then, high school happened.

It was one of those rare nights when your parents and siblings are actually home. Yay, complete family. How fun. Not.

You sat there, poking at the piece of steak left on your plate while tuning out the voice of your father who's talking about stocks. Eyes wandered around the dining table, scrutinizing every single thing about your parents and siblings. It's probably just the "hating-every-family-member" phase of every teenager, but you're too stubborn to admit that. Time dragged on for what seemed like hours, and you wanted nothing than to crawl into a hole and disappear. Family dinners are the worse.

"Have you made up your mind about going to Shiratorizawa?" You almost choked on a piece of broccoli. Ew.

No, not 'ew' to the broccoli. 'Ew' to Shiratorizawa.

You took a sip of water, and heaved a sigh. "Yes, I have." For a moment, your family looked hopeful.

"I made up my mind, and I decided I'm going to Seijoh." And there goes the hopeful look on their faces. Your father's brows are knitted together in confusion or disappointment, you weren't sure. Your mother took a sip of her wine--no, not a sip; she was gulping down as if her life depended on it. The disgusting creature of a prosecutor, which is also your eldest brother, sighed loudly. The rest of your siblings either knew this would happen, or they just didn't care. You didn't either.

"Why?" Your father, having regained his composure, asked. "All of your siblings are alumni of Shiratorizawa. Don't you want to continue the legacy?" By legacy, he meant, go to Shiratorizawa, become valedictorian so they can flaunt the family name. Or something like that.

No thanks. "I like Seijoh." You stated, avoiding eye contact with any of them. "I already got my acceptance letter. My uniform arrives next week." That was a huge lie, but you'd do anything to go to Seijoh. Actually, you'd go anywhere. As long as it's not Shiratorizawa. Fuck the family legacy.

Everything was a blur after that. Your parents are disappointed, maybe pissed as well; your siblings could care less, and most of all..

You're going to Seijoh--or Aoba Johsai, if you want to be fancy.

* * *

Aoba Johsai is fucking great. Maybe it's the uniforms, the students--or maybe the fact that you're free from your family name's suffocating grasp. You don't really know which is it, but you're more than happy with everything so far.

The liberating feeling gave you a brighter outlook. You're excited to have a new start. Be more confident, be a better person.

Sike.

Life just seemed to hate you, apparently. Maybe, Seijoh just has a lot of people with bigger personalities. Maybe, you weren't as great as you thought you were. Life built you up, only to bring you back down. Goddammit. You've underestimated how different high school is going to be. 

Doubt is an ugly thing, you think to yourself as you walk down the halls. Two months into high school, and the sliver of self-confidence that you managed to earn from your years at middle school seemed to ebb away. You haven't made any friends, and you don't think anyone would even want to. You faded into the background again. Who were you fooling?

You don't think you were smart enough to join the nerdy and bookish clique. Your mediocre looks can't land you a spot with the popular girls. You're not in any clubs. How pathetic.

Would things be different if you complied with your parents' wishes? Even some of your old friends went to Shiratorizawa. Did you make the wrong choice? God, you didn't know. Maybe, it's the typical feelings of every person going through their coming of age. There was a lot of doubt and insecurity, eating away at your poor self.

You'll never be a priority. You'll never be anyone. That's what you told yourself every day since the beginning of high school.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we'll be heading to the laboratory. But before that, I want you to find a partner for today's science activity."

Hearing those words spill from your teacher's mouth made you want to crawl into a hole and disappear. Don't get me wrong, you love Science. There's something fascinating about the machinations and compositions of all things in existence. But you absolutely hate group works. You don't hate the concept of a group per se. It just so happens that you know for a fact that no one would want to be paired with you-

"(Surname)-chan?"

Everything's gonna be fine, you try to convince yourself. You can work alone. Grabbing your textbook from underneath your desk, you followed behind the rest of your classmates. Maybe the teacher won't notice.

"(Surname)-chan?"

Entering the laboratory, you claimed one of the work benches and sat down. Two sets of lab gowns and gloves laid atop the table.

"Now, everyone, please put on your personal protective equipment. We will be handling chemicals today so safety is a must."

You were about to do so when all of a sudden, someone hands you one of the lab gowns. "Thank you." You automatically respond.

Wait. What?

You raised your head to look at the person sitting next to you. Brown hair with brown eyes. A cheeky smile, one that shows his dimples but never quite reach his eyes. He's bright, and warm.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. His voice was sweet and charming. "I've been trying to get your attention since the beginning of class, you know? How mean of you to ignore your lab partner, (Surname)-chan!"

Since when were you.. How does he.. "-What?"

"Sensei said we should look for a lab partner, right? I choose you, (Surname)-chan!" There must be some sort of mistake. Maybe this is a prank. Why would Oikawa Tooru, who's practically a celebrity at Seijoh; choose you--a side character in this school full of protagonists, to be his lab partner? This is so confusing. "You're mistaken, Oikawa-san." You mumble softly as you began to mix chemicals together. This is a joke, you repeatedly think to yourself. He just didn't have any other choice. That's probably why. Yes, that's it.

But then the next week came. And he choose you again.

"(Surname)-chan!"

And then the next.

"Yahoo~ (Surname)-chan!"

And the week after that.

"Here's your lab gown, (Surname)-chan."

You even tried to purposefully mess things up. Thinking that he's just choosing you because you're fairly good at the subject. You also tried to get him to choose someone else.

"I think Rika-san wants to be your partner."

You thought of everything that could possibly 'expose' his hidden agenda or drive him away.

"I wanna be your lab partner, (Surname)-chan!"

But Oikawa Tooru would always choose you. During Wednesdays, from 9:00 to 10:30 in the morning, he'd sit with you at the back of the laboratory. He'd hand you your lab gown with a smile so bright, you feel like you'd go blind.

You then realized that during those moments, Oikawa Tooru made you feel remotely significant.

Oikawa Tooru made you feel like a priority.

* * *

**_mahiwaga, pipiiliin ka sa araw-araw_ **

(ethereal love, i will choose you now and everyday)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy! second chappie is up :p this one's kinda boring cuz its mostly backstory but i still hope u guys liked it ;; it'll get better i promise huhu
> 
> also the quote at the bottom is from a song obv, imma be putting song lyrics at most (if not all) of the chappies bc they're my inspo for writinggg so if yall are interested in listening to them, i'll be providing the song title (also the link) at the end notes
> 
> anw thats all for nowww, see u guys at the next update (idk when bc sched is busy lolol),, stay safe always!
> 
> Song: Araw-Araw by Ben&Ben  
> https://youtu.be/XVhEm62Uqog


	3. solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa is drawn to you, and he doesn't know why
> 
> Song: Solomon by Munimuni ft. Clara Benin  
> https://youtu.be/Z-ETS8eGT1Q

_**noong ika'y dumaan** _

(when you passed by)

_**ano'ng nakita ko?** _

(what did i see?)

* * *

Oikawa Tooru liked to think that he's great at analyzing other people. He's well-known for being able to bring out the best among his peers. He's driven, hardworking, intelligent (if he does say so himself), and he makes sure to pay attention to every small detail that could help him achieve his goals. And yet, in spite all of these, Oikawa Tooru was dumbfounded when he met you. (Name) (Surname).

If he were to describe you in one word, it would be: enigmatic. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure you out. You had this aura of mystery around you, and Oikawa's curiosity was piqued. Everyday, his eyes would search the crowd in hopes of spotting you among the students of Aoba Johsai. During class, he couldn't help but burn his gaze at the back of your head; thinking that maybe if he stared hard enough, he'd magically get inside your mind and figure out everything he wanted to know about you. Iwaizumi joked about him being a stalker, much to his distaste (even though it is kinda true). Matsukawa made an off-handed comment about him having a crush on (Surname), and Oikawa almost choked on his milk bread.

"I'm just interested in her! That's all!" He exclaimed, lips curling into a pout as his friends smirked at him.

"Sure, sure. Just interested." Hanamaki rolled his eyes before leaning forward. "But she does have that vibe, huh?"

"See?! Even Makki gets it!" "We're right next to you, Shittykawa. Don't be so damn loud."

Oikawa couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was that made you stand out from the rest. There are just wayyy too many factors to consider. "I mean, she is incredibly smart. Even smarter than most of the Math/Sci Club members." "Right? And yet, she's not in any of those clubs. I don't even think she's in one."

"You're right, you don't think, Crappykawa."

"How mean of you, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi took a sip from his juice box and shrugged, "Maybe she's just not interested. Some people enjoys their alone time, you know?" "You're right, Iwa-chan. You do enjoy your alone time~" "This ain't about me!"

"Either way, whatever it is, you need to stop staring at her all the time." Matsukawa said, closing up his bento box. "One of these days, she's gonna notice and call you creep or something."

"Creepykawa has a nice ring to it though."

"Enough with the mean nicknames, all of you!"

* * *

_**hindi ko alam** _

(i don't know)

_**basta naramdaman** _

(i just felt it)

_**basta natuklasan** _

(i just knew it)

* * *

For a person who seemed to avoid the spotlight, Oikawa found out that you're quite the celebrity on campus--well, celebrity, in terms that everyone seemed to talk about you. He doesn't know if you're aware of the hushed whispers of students whenever you pass by; the envious or awed stares they give you every time they see your name plastered on the announcement board, at the top of the list and always with almost perfect scores. He doesn't know if you're aware that you're almost as famous as him, with the only difference being that they find him approachable and you intimidating.

At some point, the murmurs about you being smart and cool turned the opposite direction. He'd see you pass by, and his fangirls would talk about how 'bitchy' and how 'arrogant' you are. They'd roll their eyes, voices laced with venom while saying '(Surname) thinks she's better than all of us' and that the reason why you're always alone is because of reasons x, y, and z.

Oikawa wanted to know if you're aware of all these. He wants to know what you think of their comments. Will you react violently? Will you be sad? Annoyed? Indifferent?

For days, Oikawa listened and watched. Questions unanswered and left him even more curious than before, but how do you approach a person who seemed to avoid everyone? How does he introduce himself without, according to Iwaizumi, scaring you away?

* * *

_**ang boses mo'y waring** _

(your voice was like)

_**bulong ng puno** _

(the whisper of a tree)

_**sa umagang kay tahimik** _

(in the morning when it's so calm)

* * *

It wasn't until one morning, during Science class, that Oikawa Tooru found the opportunity to approach you. The moment your teacher mentioned the group activity, almost all of the girls flocked towards his desk, asking him to be their partner. With a charming smile, Oikawa turned them down and they all retreated with deflated expressions. His gaze lands on your form, and with newfound motivation, he follows you as the rest of the class head to the laboratory.

"(Surname)-chan?" He calls out to you, to which you did not respond. Did you not hear him?

He tries again. Still nothing. Are you ignoring him?

Again. He sits next to you, and you still refuse to acknowledge his presence. His bottom lip juts out as he tries to think of what to do. Maybe they were right. Maybe you are what they made you out to be. Oh well, he doesn't really have a choice at this point--everyone else is paired up.

"Now, everyone, please put on your personal protective equipment. We will be handling chemicals today so safety is a must."

Since the lab gowns and gloves were right in front of him, Oikawa grabs one of the sets and hands them over to you. "Thank you." He almost didn't hear you because of how soft your voice was.

And that seemed to trigger something because both of you did a double-take and looked at each other with surprise and confusion. Of course, Oikawa being himself, flashed you with the best smile he could muster up at that moment. "Finally!" He exclaimed, in a tone that was more cheerful than he'd expected. "I've been trying to get your attention since the beginning of class, you know? How mean of you to ignore your lab partner, (Surname)-chan!"

He took notice of the confusion written across your face. So you weren't purposefully ignoring him. Now that you're actually facing his direction, Oikawa has gotten a good look on your features. Your eyes. Your lips. Your cute, button nose.

"Sensei said we should look for a lab partner, right? I choose you, (Surname)-c han!" Your hair. Your long lashes.

"You're mistaken, Oikawa-san."

And god, your voice. Oikawa doesn't know what he's getting into, but it doesn't matter. Because the moment he heard your voice, he's already completely lost in the maze that is (Name) (Surname).

* * *

"What's up with your face, Crappykawa? You look like a tomato." Iwaizumi asked during lunch break as the group lined up to grab food from the cafeteria. Turning away from the scrutinizing gaze of his peers, Oikawa shook his head and stuck his tongue out. "It's none of your business, Iwa-cha--"

"He's lab partners with (Surname)-san during Science class earlier." Hanamaki quipped as they sat down on their usual spot. "Makki! How did you know, huh!?"

"Your fangirls are talking about it. Heard them gossiping at the halls while we were on our way here." 

"What'd you do to be her partner? Blackmail?" "Iwa-chan! I would never--"

It's safe to say that Oikawa's first encounter with (Name) was a success. Which prompted him to sit next to you during Science class on the next few days and weeks to come. Every day, he'd flash you a bright smile and hand you a lab gown and a pair of gloves. You'd look at him, with the same confused expression you had the first time, as if trying to figure out why he's there. He took notice of the little things about you. The way you chewed on your bottom lip when in deep thought. The way you'd snap your fingers when you finally get the answer to a complicated question.

He even took notice of how you tried to get him to choose a new partner, and he was slightly offended. 'I just want to be friends with her!' He complained during volleyball practice later that day. To which Iwaizumi responded with a 'You're probably scaring her, Creepykawa.'

Oikawa is determined and that's when he realized that the minimal interaction between you two during Science class on Wednesdays aren't enough. He doesn't want to be labeled as a weirdo who stares at you during lectures. He's lost in your maze, but he doesn't want to leave.

He wants to discover every corner, every secret that lies beyond the confusing pathways.

* * *

"Congratulations, (Surname) and Oikawa. You two have the best output for all of the lab activities, expect high marks for the first semester." Your Science teacher said to the both of you at the end of class discussion. Everyone else had already left the lab, and your teacher asked if the two of you can stay behind. For a second, Oikawa felt anxious and thought that you asked the teacher for a new partner.

"Thank you, sensei." You both bowed and watched as the elderly woman left the room. Sighing in relief, Oikawa turned to your direction with a grin. "Congrats to us, (Surname)-chan! We're such a great team, aren't we?" He chimed, expecting to receive an aloof reply from you.

Except he didn't.

"Thank you, Oikawa-san." You tell him with that gentle tone of yours. "Ehe~ No need to thank me! You did most of the complicated stuff! I was actually worried you'd kick me off and find a different partner, y'know?" He explained, lips curling into a pout.

Oikawa's gaze meet yours, and he felt his cheeks warm up. Perhaps you noticed it as well, because you immediately averted your gaze to the side. "Y-Yes, but I don't mind! Also, I want to thank you for choosing me to be your partner.."

"A-Ah.." If Oikawa wasn't blushing before, then he's definitely blushing now. Mattsun, Makki, and Iwa-chan would probably be poking fun at him if they saw his face right now. Gahh! What's wrong with him?

"Well.. I think you're a great person, (Surname)-chan~! That's why I chose you!" Oikawa's eyes landed on your features once again, accustomed to the way you bit on your bottom lip when in deep thought. Both of you were a blushing mess right now, and Oikawa wanted to hit himself in the face because where did all his confidence go? It's very unlike him to be this flustered!

Silence ensues, and for a moment, Oikawa's chest started pounding.

Then, the bell rang. The loud chatter of students from the halls as they make their way to the cafeteria. "Would you like to have lunch with me, (Surname)-chan?"

Oikawa Tooru is known for his pride and confidence. He oozes charisma, they say. He's dreamy and he'll sweep you off your feet, they say.

"I'd love to, Oikawa-kun."

But there's just something about (Name) (Surname) that makes the Great King stumble and fall.

* * *

_**o irog, dinig mo ba?** _

(o love, can you hear?)

_**ang pagtibok ng aking puso** _

(how my heart beats)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa i finally updated this after god knows how longgggg, i apologize if it took forever but i srsly did not know how to write this next chapter. i wanted to show mc and oikawa's point of view in separate chappies bc i wanted to have this whole "how come u dont see how great u are" moment in the following chapters,, does this even make senseeee?? ionno
> 
> anw, i hope yall liked this even tho it kinda sux lololol,, i hope yall stay safe for the new year and i'll see u guys in the next chappieee uwu


	4. green tea & honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo wants to be a leading character in your story
> 
> Song: Green Tea & Honey by Dane Amar and Jareena Montemayor  
> https://youtu.be/0cAWJvs_ys4

Kuroo Tetsurou met you during your first year in university. He was a teaching assistant for your Biochemistry professor and you were one of the many students that approached him as soon as class ended. What made you different from the rest of your classmates was the fact that you were the only person who didn't ask if he was single, or if you could have his number. Seeing you standing there, struggling to stuff papers into your pastel purple binder, he was half-expecting you to ask something personal.

But perhaps he judged you way too quickly because you looked up at him, shifting uncomfortably, before saying, "Uh, how many units is this class again?" 

Kuroo blinked once, then twice. Oh, he was not expecting that. "F-Five...?" He internally cursed at himself for stuttering. His hazel eyes averted towards your features and he took note of the way your face scrunched up in what he can assume was frustration. Your bottom lip caught in between your teeth as your eyes narrowed into a glare. Did he say something wrong?

"Fuck me." He hears you mutter softly, and his eyes widened slightly. You looked so aloof earlier and now this!? Kuroo, despite being absolutely confused, chided with a "Woah, take me out to dinner first, chibi-chan~"

You turned your head to look up at him and your face showed pure disgust, "I-I was talking to myself, you pervert!" He took notice of the way your cheeks turned red and the way your fingers gripped the binder. Kuroo almost choked after hearing what you called him. How embarrassing. He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling slowly as a picture of Yaku Morisuke laughing at his misery appears in his mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." He heard you continue as you bowed in front of him. "I... I'm not very good with Biochemistry, that's why I'm slightly upset."

"Ah, it's okay. I shouldn't have teased you like that." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "My name's Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you." You probably already knew his name because he already introduced himself at the beginning of the class, but this was the only way he could clean the slate between the two of you.

"Nice to meet you too, Kuroo-san. I'm (Name) (Surname)." That's when you finally flashed him a smile.

Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to ask what department you're in. But you already left as soon after you introduced yourself to him.

* * *

**_Girl you don't know, nah_ **

**_What you do to me_ **

**_When I see that crinkle on your nose_ **

* * *

He found you glaring at your notes at the library, a week later. Kuroo had to print out some forms for the university's volleyball team and he just so happened to stumble upon you while he was waiting for the printer to spew out the pieces of paper. You had your long hair up in a messy ponytail, with strands falling down the sides of your face. Brows furrowed in concentration (or perhaps anger, Kuroo didn't know), you chewed on your bottom lip as you tapped your pencil against the thick book.

Abandoning the ever slow printer, he sauntered towards your spot and leaned down. "Hey, chibi-chan~" He chimed, grinning at the way you tensed up and turned to look at him. Shock was evident on your face before it was replaced with the same annoyed look you flashed him the other day. "You know, Kuroo-san, I'm starting to think you're actually a creep."

"Ah-" He can feel his cheeks turn warm. "Well," he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain composure, "I saw you burning holes through this..." Kuroo glanced at the book in front of you. "Biochemistry book."

Right, you mentioned that you weren't that good at the subject. "That's why I came over. You looked like you needed a distraction." He winked playfully, as you tried to fight back a smile.

"Still, you could've just approached me like a normal person. Do you sneak up on people all the time, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo Tetsurou may be a "provocation expert", but for some reason, (Name) (Surname) manages to strike back and render him speechless.

* * *

**_I wonder if you fluently just do you_ **

**_Like you do so effortlessly  
_ **

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of you to become friends. Perhaps it was the way that your personality complemented his. You're witty and intelligent-- 'except for Biochemistry, and Maths in general,' you told him multiple times; and even though you might come off as reserved and introverted at first--Kuroo found out that you can be really bubbly and talkative once you feel comfortable enough to come out of your shell.

He'd never tell anyone, but he feels prideful during these moments. Almost as if this side of you was for him, and only him to see.

Your friendship with each other went from small talk to grabbing coffee at a nearby cafe. Eventually, he offered to tutor you with Biochemistry.

"You're good at this subject and you didn't tell me? You're terrible, Kuroo-san." You tell him with a blank face as he waved his hand in panic. "I didn't know you were this bad at it, chibi-chan. I should've known."

"Go ahead and brag, you smug rooster."

"You seriously need to stop frowning so much, chibi-chan." "It takes 12 muscles to smile and only 11 to frown. So, no thanks."

"I don't need a lesson in Anatomy, my chibi-chan. You, however, need to study five chapters of Biochem."

"Why did you have to remind me, Kuroo-san?"

* * *

Meeting (Name) (Surname) is like opening a book. With every chapter and every page, Kuroo finds himself more invested. You're a book that he cannot and refused to put down. He wanted to know your story, your everything. And the more he knew, the more he indulged in these snippets of yourself that you reveal to him, the more he wished to be a part of your narrative.

"Did you ever consider taking up medicine?" You ask him, during one of your study dates. After almost two hours of him explaining enzymes and their native state, you begged for a short break. Plopping down on your bed, you were practically sprawled on top of him.

This was the point of your relationship where you feel comfortable enough to be close to him. Kuroo hated and loved it at the same time. The newfound intimacy between you two, it drives him insane. He'd seen you around your other close friends, openly giving them affection and how many times had he imagined himself in the same situation. Now that he is, he didn't know how to deal with the overwhelming emotions.

He hummed softly in response. "I thought about it once or twice. But, volleyball changed my life so much. I've met amazing people and now, it's become a part of me. It's hard to let go of that and I don't think I can even do so." You were silent for a moment, and he looked down at your twinkling eyes. "What, did I say something weird?" He tilted his head.

Blinking twice, you shook your head and smiled. "Nothing! It's just... You remind me of someone I know." Kuroo noticed that you averted your gaze. He recognized the familiar habit of you chewing on your bottom lip--"Hey, stop that. You'll make yourself bleed."

Despite his wishes to know who that "someone" was, Kuroo chose to change the subject. The way you shifted uncomfortably, refused to look him in the eyes, and the solemn look that was painted across your face--they were enough to tell him that you didn't want to talk about it. Maybe one of these days, you'll tell him. Hopefully.

Kuroo Tetsurou did not want to assume. But he had a hunch that whoever that person was. They were important, and they did something to hurt you. 

* * *

_**I want you right next to me** _

* * *

He was the first person you went to when you finally received your grades. He heard the rushed footsteps approaching while he walked by the university grounds and Kuroo was taken aback when he felt something--no, someone, hit his back. "Tetsu! Look!" You exclaimed as he turned to face you. Your cheeks were flushed red from running as you waved a piece of paper in front of his face.

"Okay, okay. Can you calm down first, my chibi-chan?" He chuckled softly, patting you on the head. Your lips curved into a smile and Kuroo's heart skipped a beat at the way your face lit up whenever the nickname he gave you would slip from his lips.

"W-What's with the nickname, Kuroo-kun?" You asked, the first time he said it. "Well that's because you're special to me~" He teased as you hit him playfully on the arm. "Don't say such embarrassing things, my rooster."

"Ouch. You wound me!" "Please keep it down, Kuroo-kun."

Taking the piece of paper from your grasp, Kuroo's hazel eyes land on the "BIOCHEMISTRY (CHEM113)" and the "1" printed out next to it. He looked at it for a few seconds before handing it back to you with a smile. "Looks like all the studying paid off!" You chimed with a grin. "It did. I'm proud of you!" Kuroo shook his head, as he wiped a fake tear. "Ah, look how far you've grown."

"Stop acting like an old man, you dummy." Your laughter rang in his ears like a sweet tune. "On a serious note, I'd like to thank you. I wouldn't have gotten high marks if you didn't help me, Tetsu." You reached forward, taking his hand in your gentle grasp. Kuroo's gaze softened. "You're always welcome, my chibi-chan."

Keeping your hands clasped together, you both made your way towards the university gate.

"Now, as payment for all the unpaid tutoring sessions, why don't you treat me to some grilled mackerel?"

"No." "Alright. We'll split the bill then." "Fine."

* * *

_**I want you to be my** _

_**Be my, my** _

**_Green tea in the morning_ **

**_Be my, my sugar honey_ **

**_You're just so great_ **

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe the timeline for this story is going to be whack, so pls tell me if its kinda comfusing ;;
> 
> anw aaaaaa another update and with kuroo babes ksksksks this is my first time actually writing kuroo's character so i have no clue if i portrayed him well. its a shame that kuroo and oikawa havent met in the anime and the manga bc i'D KILL FOR THAT TO HAPPEN ;;
> 
> also no one asked but the biochemistry part of this chapter is lowkey self-indulgent bc my second sem starts next week and IM SCARED. i hope you guys like this chappie <3 thank you for all the lovely comments! i appreciate you all uwu stay safe always and see u in the next updatee


End file.
